Albus Potter and the Rise of the Black Witch
by DogoodOfSilence
Summary: The next Generation is upon us. Follow our new favorite half-blood, Albus Severus Potter as he discovers new secrets and deals with a new overwhelmingly dark force. Journey with him and the new generation of Marauders as they help to defend their school from said ominous force. Depicting such characters as Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and an OC named Evan Bell.


**Author's Note**

I'd like to introduce my newest project and hopefully future story, following the antics of a certain Albus Potter. I plan to make a series out of this, obviously detailing his seven years at Hogwarts, I mean I'd like to, but then again it's not like I actually finish anything. Anyways, for those who know me as a writer, they know a few things about me already, some of those include my late updates, and _unofficial _hiatus disease, but they's also know that I like to incorporate music into my writing, as I write with music anyways, so why not share it with all of you. As I wrote this chapter I couldn't keep the song "Stop This Train," by John Mayer out of my head. I just find it to be such a magical song, and I think it goes perfectly with this chapter. So if you feel so obliged, when you see where I have placed the word **Play**, just like that you can play the song. Don't forget to let me know what you think of the song choice, and, oh yeah, the chapter, too. Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Sorting Hat's Last Song

* * *

Albus Severus Potter waved and waved, he waved until his arm hurt. He waved until he was the only person left in the train corridor. He watched his father wrap an arm around his mother and and nod affectionately towards him. Then as the swirling most from the train enveloped them, they disappeared. If Albus hadn't known they disapparated then he would have called it a trick of the light, but his parents and younger sister were truly gone, far away by now, and Albus, alone.

Albus slipped his head back inside the train, making sure not to hit it on the window. He looked out ahead of himself. It was strange and slightly uncomfortable how empty the corridor was, only a few minutes ago it was bustling and full of laughter and excited students. Albus began walking forward, keeping a wary eye on the compartments he was passing, he was sure to find his destination soon enough, he figured every first-year had taken the compartments in the first train, leaving the other six or so for the older students. His found his hunch to be correct when he spotted a particularly bright-red head of hair.

Rose Weasley blinked at Albus through the sliding glass door of her semi-empty compartment. He blue eyes wavered over Albus's nervous face, and then she smiled reassuringly, telling the brunette to enter. She wasn't alone Albus noticed when he finally sat down on the bench next Rose. A boy, no older than himself was sitting idly on the other side of the two cousins, playing with his thumbs. He had long straight black hair, and it was covering his eyes. He would have looked quite sinister, yet Albus felt a strange warmth emanating from the boy, and sure enough the boy shook the hair from his eyes and smiled kindly.

"Albus," Rose began, "this is Evan Bell." She let a hand loosely point to the boy, and he nodded towards Albus.

"You can just call me Ev, for short. It's nice to meet you."

Albus looked the boy over. He took his hand and shook it what felt like firmly. "It is nice to meet you, but I don't think it's the first time."

"Ah . . . I was hoping you'd remember me." Evan smiled crookedly showing pearly-white teeth.

"I think you were at one of our families Christmas parties a few year back," Albus said lightly. "Yeah, your mum was friends with Uncle George's wife, Aunty Angelina."

"I call her Aunty Angelina, too!" The boy seemed to light up when he found something in common with them both.

"Christmas party? I don't remember one . . ." Rose interrupted.

"Well, there was one." Albus assured her while also earning bad side points.

* * *

The three talked for almost two hours, mostly about family and how their summers faired. Evan explained how he had spent most of his summer training so he could make the Quidditch Team for his House. Aparantly his mother worked hims so hard that his arms still hurt from playing, and he hadn't played in two weeks. However, Albus wasn't paying attention. He fell into his own train of thought when Edgar said 'Team for his House.' All of the sudden he was back at King's Cross Station standing with his father bent at knee level, his eyes starting reassuringly at him.

Albus had tried to avoid eye contact with his father, but his dad said, "Albus Severus." He used his namesakes whenever he wanted Albus to really listen, but this time when he said his name it felt like it was for a different reason. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

Albus had heard the stories of these two millions of times, the reason for his name, but his parents never fully understood the pressure of even that name he was put under. He had to be great, he had to be perfect. So a lot was riding on this upcoming sorting. If he didn't become a successful Gryffindor . . . he didn't even want to think of. Then the idea of becoming a Slytherin settled its way back into the little niche it had taken so kindly to this past summer. Albus would have to hide his shame behind his black and puke-green cloak. And Uncle Ron, he would hate him . . .

"Al? Are you okay?" Rose asked, lifting one leg over the other and flattening her pleated skirt.

"Huh? Er . . . yeah, I'm fine."

The compartment door slid open with a hearty scrape. A young-looking boy stood under the wooden threshold, a sheepish frown plastered on his face. He had silky, bright, almost too bright, blonde hair, and sparkly blue eyes, which were wider than quaffles at the moment. He just stood there, either too scared to speak, or just unable to find the words.

"Can we help you?" Rose said.

The boy seemed to harden at her words. His expression became stoic and almost airy. "Well, I just got kicked out of my compartment. Apparently, being a Malfoy doesn't earn you any respect around here . . . I was going to ask if I could hang out in here, but I didn't know I'd be opening the door on a Weasley and a Potter. I imagine as the children of the parents who saved the Wizarding World, you probably want to make them proud. I doubt hanging around me would do you any good . . ." He trailed off, and turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks by Albus.

"Did you say, Malfoy?"

"Yes," the blonde replied, turning around with an arched eyebrow.

"We don't mind if you stay, do we?" He said, looking to the others for support. They only returned faltering smiles and unsteady head nods. "Can I help you with your trunk?"

"Yes please, it's quite heavy." Albus noted the happier tone in the Malfoy boy's voice.

Together they heaved the expensive looking trunk onto the rafters above Rose's head. Malfoy then took a seat in between Edgar and the darkening window. Rose watched the business with her nose looking like she had smelled something rotten. Albus could tell she probably didn't approve of Albus's decision of letting Malfoy stay. He didn't care, he found something familiar about the boy. He talked about family pride, and from inference Albus discovered he must have been having a hard time living under that pressure, just like he was. It was probably two different battles, but in both of their situations, they were dealing with the same intention.

"My name is Scorpius by the way. Scorpius Malfoy." Malfoy said extending a hand to Evan, Albus and then Rose who had shaken it rather gingerly.

"It's nice to meet you," Evan said. "To think, I'm sitting in a compartment with some of the most famous kids at this school!"

Everyone but Evan shifted uncomfortably in silence. It's not like they had asked to be famous, all of them were already dreading all the questions they'd be bombarded with when they reached the castle. Albus smiled when he looked at Rose and Scorpius, he could see the wheels turning in their heads to the same tune in his. He wondered though . . . what Hogwarts would be like. He had heard so much about it from his older brother, but any information he gave was usually followed by a tasteless prank or a nougie. For a while, Albus had to refrain from any questions about the castle because he could feel his head starting bald. Luckily it had grown back, probably even blacker and untidier, and with that no longer a worry, he was allowed to put his mind towards more pressing matters, and this brought him back to House placement. Rose would occasionally announce that they were getting closer to Hogwarts, and this would always cause Albus's heart to palpitate. Every hour passed was another hour closer to his imminent doom.

Scorpius looked up from staring out the window, and addressed the quiet compartment. "So, what is everyone thinking for their ideal House." It was like he read Albus's mind, that's if he read that this was the last topic Albus wanted to speak about. His eyes immediately darted to the young Potter, like his answer was the only one that mattered. "I mean, I'm going to be in Slytherin, to no one's surprise."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor," Evan said simply, like the topic didn't bother him at all. "I wouldn't be upset if I didn't get in though."

"Why's that?" Rose inquired, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well," he began. "Gryffindor is great, it's where my mum went into. But, she said she'd like to see me in Ravenclaw."

"Oh really?" Rose scoffed. "Ravenclaw? Does this mean I'll be competing with you for top of the class?"

Evan looked utterly taken aback, his mouth turning into a sour looking frown.

"Maybe, but you'll also be competing against me," Scorpius said.

Albus watched Rose's eyes grow wider, and her mouth turning into something devious.

"I guess I will be then," she said, taking the challenge, and probably intending on destroying it.

"So where will our brightest be placed?" Scorpius asked, his eyes not even flickering away from Rose.

"Ravenclaw. For sure."

Lucky for Albus, the subject of House placement was pressed no further, and his heart had lessened its one-hundred and twenty beats per minute rate. Although, it didn't rest for long, for Rose had suddenly announced that they were now only a half hour away, and it would be best to put on their robes.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter, said-to-be-prodigy of the famous Harry Potter was going to be sick. He could feel every gland in his body churning and running in overdrive, all working against him. His mouth had gone dry, although probably due to the crisp September air that invited him once he had departed the train. They had been told not to worry about their luggage, so Albus left it. Slightly unsure of whether or not he should have left his wand in his trunk he pressed on, following Rose in the tight line that the first years had formed behind the half-giant, family friend, Rubeus Hagrid. His enormity was only matched by the tree in the yard of his family's home. His legs like trunks of their own, and his arms like huge strong branches, and his hair like the bushy green leaves that smelled so nice in the summer months. Albus quickly had to shake the picture of himself rubbing a lock of Hagrid's hair against his nose.

"Come on, now, first years' follow me," Hagrid's voiced boomed to the trembling eleven year-old boys and girls.

Albus was sandwiched in between Evan's front and Rose's back. Every so often, during the trek down to the fabled boats that James went on and on about, he'd bump into one of the two and sputter an apology. After the third time of bumping into Rose he didn't even say anything. They reached the dock house, where according to his brother the boats flew down from their rows and landed in the water of their own accord. Albus learned he was right when he finally got inside the enormous, two-story boathouse. His mouth took the shape of an "o" when he saw the first group of first years walk over to the water and a boat silently soared down and allowed them to hop on. Then, without a sail or wind, the boat began to glide across the water. A few shocked murmurs floated about the class.

"Now, when 'yer get to the other side, you just wait 'fer me, and then I'll lead us up to the castle." Hagrid said, loud enough for the students who were already sailing to hear. He then walked towards the back of the line, only stopping when he spotted Albus. His eyes practically devoured Albus, something the young nervous wreck had feared since he first met Hagrid so many years ago. "There 'ye are, Al."

"Hi, Hagrid," Albus said, trying his best to not sound so scared.

"How're 'ye feeling. I can remember the day I saw 'yer father right where you are now, all wide-eyed like." Why was his voice so deep and loud, it must have the half-giant bit. Maybe the other half went to his voice.

"I'm feeling okay, I mean, hopefully the boat doesn't rock too much," Albus said, the uncertainty accidentally filling his voice.

Hagrid laughed heartily as he slapped Albus back, nearly shifting the whole line forward a full foot. Albus choked on his sudden loss of breath, but Hagrid must of taken as more nervous behavior. "Ah, don't worry 'yer little heart to much about it. Any son of Harry's will do fine."

This actually helped Albus more than Hagrid knew. His reassurance wasn't one followed by remarks of how great he'd be in Gryffindor, or how awful it'd be if he were a Slytherin. As much as Hagrid scared him, he made Albus feel better, and even gave him courage enough to step into the boat after it surfed through the air to splash gently into the water and not run away back to the train that would hopefully take him anywhere far enough away from this place. He had to tell himself not to do this several times since he had gotten off the train.

Rose climbed in after Albus, who helped her in by lending his hand. Evan had clamored in after, clumsier than anyone Albus had seen do it before. He silently wondered how Evan would ever make the Quidditch Team. The boat began to move, slightly jerking the three passengers. It was like being on one of the muggle rides at one of those strange _amoosement_ parks that his father thought was a good idea to take his family too, in particular, that ride where one had to drive the buggy around the circuit. The boat moved a lot like that, slightly jerky, yet magical, in the sense that it drove itself.

As they came out from under the cover of the boathouse, they were put under a new cover, it was that of the stars. The castle was only a lake's size apart from them now, and they could see it in full from here. It's spiraling ramparts, and towering walls sent night shadows across their faces. It would have looked quite formidable if it hadn't been for the way it sat on the water. Like it and the water were one, growing and feeding off each other. The castle was bright too, practically every window that adorned the castle was ablaze, and it reflected those beautiful lights into the water the first years were skating over, like stars themselves.

The sky was lit up to. Every constellation seemed to be shining its brightest in an attempt to further impress the future students. Albus mouth took the "o" shape again as he stared up to the heavens. He never wanted to lose this view. He tried to take this picture and vault it away in his head, so that he may gaze upon more in idle time. "It's so beautiful," he said as his eyes ate the vision.

"It really is," Rose said, the awe in her voice equaling Albus's. "Do you see that?" she said as she pointed somewhere overhead the castle.

Sure enough where she had been pointing, Albus spotted the spectacle. A strange, yet beautiful glow of purple and blue streaked high above the castle and pierced through to the stars above. It looked like a cross between a darker rainbow and a nebula, and Albus couldn't take his eyes of it. "What is it?" was all he could say.

"It's called _Prior Fortis_," Rose said, completely captivating Albus and Evan. "The castle itself produces such a strong current of magic, that when tied to the magical prowess of all the teachers and all the untapped potential of the students a strange light will form over the castle. It's said to only be seen on the clearest of days and nights, we're so lucky."

"I'm actually kind of glad now that you read so many books," Albus said absentmindedly while Evan to his left sniggered.

Rose, not even phased by Albus's remark nodded slowly and said, "I've read _Hogwarts: A History_ so many times now."

Albus didn't want the small journey to end, but the boat hadn't let up its pace. Soon they were getting out of the boat and stepping on to the crunchy dirt path that lead up to the front door of the fortress. Albus watched as all the boats begin their trek back to the dock, where he was sure they'd levitate back into their original places. Once again they started to walk behind the lead of Hagrid and this time up a long, winding hill. Albus looked to his left, away from the castle and saw they were surrounded by a picturesque mountainside. There was still an opportunity to run for it and live his life as a happy squib, but it didn't seem that Evan was going to allow that, every step ALbus took was aided by a bump or jostle by the surprisingly tall, and unfortunately clumsy boy. Albus for once took gratitude for his inherited mediocre stature.

Albus was once again in awe when they finally reached the top of the hill. The entire class radiated a nervous trepidation. The castle doors were illuminated by some stray candles that gave meager light to the trees and the door itself. Albus bit his lip with anxiousness as the doors began to creak open. They opened slowly, too slowly. He wished they would just swing open and eliminate any stress he was already under, but who stood under the threshold wiped away any and all the stress he could probably accumulate in a lifetime.

Albus's Godfather and soon-to-be Herbology teacher stood proudly in front of the first years, wearing a silly grin and a shabby cloak. Seeing Neville's face brought such a comfort to Albus that he couldn't believe he was ever worried, wait . . . should he call him Professor Longbottom now? He figured he'd probably get a headache from thinking about so many things, so he'd save this one for later.

"Good evening, future students of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry!" Neville said, it was in his happiest voice too, Albus could tell.

Their was a shaky murmur of responses. Neville ushered them all inside, and as soon as he beckoned the students flooded inside. It was like an army of small children dressed in black cloaks broke into the castle and was about to attack from the inside, that was until Professor Longbottom had spoken again. "Now, now," he said. "Let's all just take a moment to relax, I have some words for you."

The students uproar died out just as quickly as it came. Neville watched them all with his hands on his hips, smiling knowingly at all of them. "As you know, your first year at Hogwarts is about to begin. And the only thing separating you from then and now is the Sorting Hat. I must say before any of you venture inside the Great Hall, to be careful of the Hat, it can delve into your deepest desires and wishes, some even that you may know not. Such is the power of the Hat, so . . . heed its advice carefully." His eyes were growing misty and unreadable as he said this. Albus couldn't take his eyes off of his Godfather, everything he was saying was entrancing. "One more thing. I want you all to understand something. As much as we are teachers, we are also here for all of you, and I mean that," he added when he saw some of the faces the boys up front were making. "So you can come to any of us for advice or anything, don't ever be afraid to ask for help, and we have a good batch of upperclassmen this year so even they will help you." he nodded sagely. "Now, I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer, so follow me."

And with that, the first years shuffled through the beautiful castle in Neville's wake. Albus couldn't even take in the sites, he was too nervous about the sorting hat now. Only Neville's being there helped him press forward. His apprehensive attitude was starting to catch up to him now since he had first seen his Godfather. And it had a vengeance.

* * *

**Play**

The Herbology teacher took the double doors to the great hall in both of his hands and pushed as hard as he could. Albus even heard a strange grunt come from him, although it didn't sound like him at all. Then he walked on, the first years following closely behind.

The hall erupted into a sea of applause and raucous hollering. Albus sheilded his ears as walked down the aisle that would seal his fate forever. Students all over the hall were calling out names, probably siblings and such, even his and Rose's were called out. Then confetti in every Houses colors fell down from the sky, which Albus noticed depicted exactly what was outside. He was staring at the _Priori Fortis _again, and at least that heightened his spirits. The four Houses erupted into cheers, each crying out the name of their House.

"GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR!"

"RAVENCLAW, RAVENCLAW!"

"HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN!"

Albus couldn't make out any particular voice, they had all formed one, and they were screaming into his head. The Sorting Hat was brought out on a black stool, and it was placed directly in front of the Headmistress's seat at the table where the teachers sat, their eyes feasting on the children. Neville then pulled out a very long-looking scroll out of his cloak, and began to unravel it. The entire hall seemed to go quiet, as if a dial had been turned down.

"Charlie Abbott!" Professor Longbottom called out.

The entire room erupted once more into applause and cheers, and it didn't die down until Charlie sat down. Albus watched the boy, concentrating on him, wondering what it would be like for himself. To his left Rose looked like she was shuddering, but when Albus looked at her she was just smiling, knowingly smiling. It was almost a full minute until the Hat looked like it came to an answer.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat declared.

And so it went, a flurry of declarations. House after House was called out, name after name, until it came turn for Evan Bell. He shifted to the right of Albus when his name was called. He glided through the wall of first years in front of him, suddenly very gracious, not the same clumsy boy who had fallen into the boat. He sat down at the stool and the hat was fitted on him. His black hair shrouded his eyes, and he cleared his bangs away and looked up at the Hat. It was some time before the Sorting Hat came to a conclusion.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted, the first Gryffindor to be sorted all night.

Names flew by, and it seemed an entire half hour passed until another name caught Albus's ear.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Neville said, almost faltering when he said the last name.

Scorpius flicked his bleach blonde hair behind his right ear and proudly walked up the isle to silence. Not a word was spoken since his name was called. No one even shifted in their seat as Scorpius settled into his. The Sorting Hat was plopped on his head, and not a second after it was put did the Hat call out Malfoy's House.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The crowd still hadn't uttered a word. A single person clapped, but stopped right after the first one. It was Professor Trelawny. Scorpius hopped of the stool, and walked even prouder over to his selected House where he was greeted by stares.

"Albus Potter!" Neville called out, completely catching Albus off-guard.

"That's you," Rose said, ushering Albus forward.

The hall was still silent from Malfoy's sorting, so at least Albus was used to that. Not to say it was at all comfortable, the eyes of everyone in the hall bore into him, he could feel them silently judging him, maybe even mocking him. He met eyes with his Godfather as he passed him. How he longed to just stop there and stay with Neville and never become a wizard. In fact, he almost did stop, as soon as he passed the professor he stopped for a complete second, until he picked up his step again. Where had that courage come from? Maybe he'd be in Gryffindor after all.

The stool beckoned him forward, and when he sat on it he found it was hard and unforgiving, just like the eyes watching him. Neville approached his Godson, Sorting Hat in hand and barely had time to plant it on its head before it called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

In unison, the entire hall let out one foul gasp, loud enough to vibrate some of the empty chairs at the House tables. Even Neville let out a gasp as he just hovered the Hat over Albus's head. Albus went to feel the top of his, hoping to feel the Hat there, but instead only felt air, and few stray strands of hair. By doing this, half the hall let out a small chuckle, apparently what Albus was doing was funny. He slowly stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Scorpius, who was the only familiar face he saw there. Scorpius was happy to have someone to sit with, in fact, he had saved Potter a chair.

The next names went by in a blur, Albus was too focused at the table he was sitting at. The faces of everyone there were just staring at him and Scorpius, some friendly, some . . . not so much. Albus was too preoccupied to even hear that Rose, last to be called out was sorted into Gryffindor, and he missed the astonished face she wore when she was sorted there.

"It's time for the Sorting Hat's annual song!" Neville said, cordially taking a bow and then making his way to the teacher's table.

The Hat merely sat on the plain stool, frayed brim and all. It slowly, started into its song, which ALbus wasn't even paying attention to.

"For centuries this castle has stood

On top of false pretenses and faulty wood

Those willing to lead taking to greed

And many of those hit by willows

Harmonic winds

And devious grin

Don't play into the devilish grin

Many of us will have to make a choice again

Which side will you take

Who voice will shake and quake

Who will rise to the stake

And guide us through our mistakes

Darkness comes to us again

This time we know not what it harbors

Somewhere in its midst lies a rat within the grain

Who will rise to the stake

And guide us through our mistakes"

There was a quelling silence after that. Many weren't sure if they were supposed to clap or what. The Headmistress was standing up, looking at the hat, which had since deflated. The Hat had quite literally deflated, looking exhausted and winded. Professor Longbottom quickly went to scoop up the drained Hat, and he ran through the door of the Great Hall, promptly followed by the Headmistress, Professor McGonagoll.

"Um! Er . . ." A stout looking man in bright blue robes stood on top of the teacher's table, his wand held high above his head. He was short little man with a long thin wispy beard. "And, on that note, Let's eat," he then flicked his wand and gorgeous arrays of every kind of delicious food appeared out of thin air on golden platters.

Anything and everything Albus could have ever wanted to have eaten appeared in front of his gloomy face, in fact, cheering him up. It wasn't until about halfway through the feast that he had forgotten where he was sitting. He had taken to talking to Scorpius, they were both talking through mouthfuls of food, so it was hard to hear what each other was saying, but somehow, they managed. Albus was glad to have something take his mind off of everything that had happened recently.

Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall did not return for the length of the feast, so it had gone completely uninterrupted. The prefects led their first year students to their respective quarters, stopping every now and again to introduce something new about the castle. The first years were in such awe, many of them would have to find the spell to take their faces out of the "o" shape.

Albus and Scorpius followed their prefects down to the dungeons, while Rose and Evan followed theirs to the seventh floor. It was at their common rooms and dormitories that they all found their luggage, and what not. Being introduced to everything was very tiring for Albus, and he yawned loudly as he entered his dormitory. He and scorpius both found their beds, which was indicated by the placing of their trunks. Albus saw himself in the mirror of the dormitory. He looked pale, like he was still going to be sick from before, but other than that he looked and felt fine.

Even though he knew it too early to tell, maybe it hadn't been so bad being picked into Slytherin. He wasn't sure if it was bad or good. He pondered that thought while looking at the new trim on his cloak which must have manufactured when he was sorted. Slytherin couldn't be all that bad, considering the war was over, maybe the House had turned a leaf, he thought, after all, he did look good in puke green.

* * *

**Author's Note pt.2**

Whew! Okay so that was hefty . . . I have a small outline of where I'm going with this, just sort of gardening at the moment. Anyways, I have no idea when the next update may be, but I stayed up all night writing this, and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought with a review, oh and also the song if you liked or thought it went well, or which could have gone better. Thank you!


End file.
